Abdul Rauf Aliza
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rauf Aliza is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 108. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on February 10, 1981, in Azam, Afghanistan. Abdul Rauf testified he was from Helmand Province. He testified that an injury from a Soviet land mine had left him to injured for military duties, so he had been employed providing food during his Taliban conscription. On March 4, 2010, the Associated Press reported that two former captives at Guantanamo had become senior Taliban leaders, after their release from Afghan custody. The report quoted "senior Afghan officials who said the two captives named Abdullah Gulam Rasoul and Abdul Rauf Aliza were actully Abdul Qayyum and Abdul Rauf. They reported that Abdul Qayyum was being considered for as a candidate to replace recently captured Taliban second in command Mullah Abdul Ghani Baradar, and that Abdul Rauf was his deputy. The News International reported that both Abdul Qayyum Zakir and Abdul Rauf were members of the Taliban's Quetta Shura, and that they ahd been captured shortly after Baradar. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Transcript Abdul Rauf chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Detainee Transcript | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-03-01 }} The Department of Defense published a three page summarized transcript on March 3, 2006. 2005 Summary of Evidence A two page Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for Abdul Rauf Aliza's first annual Administrative Review Board in 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript The Department of Defense published a seven page transcript from his review. Decision memo Four pages of heavily redacted decision memos were published in September 2007, indicating that Abdul Rauf Aliza was one of the 121 captives whose 2005 review recommended should be released of transferred. His memo was drafted on April 21, 2005, and Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official who had the authority to clear him for release or transfer, initialed his authorization to transfer Abdul Rauf Aliza on April 22, 2005. Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror Claims he was a Taliban leader Cathy Gannon, of the Associated Press, quoted former Kandahar Governor Sher Mohammed Akundzada about Abdul Rauf's role in the Taliban. Akundzada asserted that prior to his initial capture in 2001 Abdul Rauf was a corp commander in Herat Province, and in Kabul. References External links * The Stories of the Afghans Just Released from Guantánamo: Intelligence Failures, Battlefield Myths and Unaccountable Prisons in Afghanistan (Part One) Andy Worthington Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Block D, Pul-e-Charkhi prison Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States